Recueil de musiques et autres compositions
by memepotter952504
Summary: Voici mon recueil de poèmes, musiques et autres que j'intègre, ou non, dans mes fanfictions. Elles aborderont un peu tous les sujets et auront une petite note informative à la fin. Bonne lecture et bonne détente.
1. La Panthère et la Biche

**La Panthère et la Biche**

...

Dans la forêt enchantée, errait une panthère

D'une fourrure si noire qu'elle en était fière

Aux yeux de tous, elle semblait si féroce

Tout le monde, partout, craignait sa force

...

Pourtant, un jour, son cœur revêche s'ouvrit

Et trouva sur son chemin l'amour de sa vie

Deux êtres différents que tout séparait

Sauf l'amour et la magie qui les unissaient

...

En effet, alors qu'elle sortait d'une clairière

La panthère s'arrêta, figée devant une merveille

Pour une belle biche à la robe claire

Il tomba d'amour qu'il savait sans pareil

...

Ils vécurent heureux, avec joie et sans peur

Jusqu'à ce que la forêt frémisse de frayeur

La panthère partit pour en chercher la source

Et tomba sur un chasseur à la voix douce

...

Alors qu'elle découvrit qu'elle attendait un petit

La biche attendait avec impatience son mari

Mais en voyant sur son pelage noir la marque du chasseur

Elle sut que son aimé était redevenu un prédateur

...

Sans un regard en arrière, elle fuit le cœur brisé

Et disparut au loin pour pouvoir son bébé élever

Elle rencontra un jeune cerf au pied d'un citronnier

Qu'elle connaissait alors qu'il n'était encore que daguet

...

Avec patience le cerf écouta de la biche l'histoire

Et, noble et généreux, il lui offrit alors de l'espoir

Sans peur il adopta le petit de la panthère

Et pour le protéger, cerf et biche se marièrent

...

Un jour, le dangereux chasseur leur nid trouva

A cause de la trahison d'un sale rat !

Malgré sa force et sa taille, le cerf mourut d'un tir

La biche et son petit étaient non loin à son dernier soupir

...

Le chasseur approchait avec son sourire carnassier

Et parla à la biche dont il voulait le bébé

La biche refusa et de son corps s'interposa

Rapidement elle passa de vie à trépas

...

Le chasseur s'approcha lentement du petit faon

Qui face au corps de sa mère était tout tremblant

Mais l'esprit de la biche était toujours auprès de lui

Et ensemble, le chasseur ils firent fuir par magie

...

Les années passèrent et le faon grandit

Du fantôme de sa mère, il apprit la vie

Un jour la panthère noire il rencontra

Et sut par sa mère que c'était son papa

..

Hélas le monde ne vit que le petit Bambi

Et même de son père, il ne reçut que mépris

De sanglots, le cœur du faon peu à peu éclata

Et au fond de la forêt, pour sa vie il se cacha

...

Les jours passèrent et devinrent mois et années

Le faon, face aux moqueries, de colère voulut éclater

Mais la voix de son amie la lionne son esprit vint apaiser

Et le petit faon partit la tête haute et le port altier

...

Mais prenez garde à la nature du petit faon

Qui devient peu à peu en grandissant

Le digne fils de la féroce et noire panthère

Qu'il ne cherche même plus à rendre fière

...

Un jour où il explosera de colère, le glamour tombera

Et la jeune panthère donner le pardon jamais ne pourra

Et tous verront que Bambi n'est autre que Baguera

Et même le père de culpabilité sombrera

...

Ceci est l'histoire d'une famille brisée

Par un horrible chasseur depuis longtemps tué

Et la petite panthère qui cherchait son père

Décida de s'enfuir le cœur aigri et amer

* * *

Composition de mon petit Harry Severus Snape dans _Espérance et Renaissance_. Il écrit cette chanson qui reflète sa vie.

Bisous et à bientôt.

Memepotter952504


	2. Le Conte des Trois frères

**Le Conte des Trois frères **

...

Trois frères autrefois j'ai pu rencontrer  
Qui pensaient avec leur magie me contrer  
Mais moi, la Mort, j'ai barré leur chemin  
Et leur dit : « Frères braves et rusés, voici votre gain  
Je vous laisserai passer avec un prix chacun ! »

...

Le premier frère voulut de moi une baguette  
Une qui lui permettrait toutes les conquêtes  
J'ai donc cassé pour lui une branche d'un sureau  
Et j'ai modelé le bois pour qu'il en soit fier  
Et donné la baguette à l'aîné des trois frères

Va, cher frère, va dormir sans peur  
J'ai promis qu'à chaque fois tu serais vainqueur  
Mais pour ta baguette tu seras tué  
Ainsi nous allons nous retrouver.

...

Le deuxième des frères voulut être malin  
Souhaitant le pouvoir de ramener les défunts.  
J'ai donc ramassé un caillou sur la rive  
Lui disant que ce galet avait la magie  
De ramener des morts la femme de sa vie

Va, cher frère, va dormir sans peur  
Ta moitié reviendra mais brisera ton cœur  
La folie te consumera. Merlin, quel drame !  
Et moi je récolterai ton âme.

...

Le plus jeune des frères me dit plein de défiance  
Qu'il voulait vivre en paix sans aucune nuisance  
Bien que réticente, c'était le plus avisé  
Donc je lui donnai ma cape d'invisibilité  
Et laissai le jeune frère s'en aller.

Va, cher frère, va dormir sans peur  
Prends ta nouvelle cape et profite du bonheur  
Quand tu seras prêt à la fin de ta vie  
Je viendrai te chercher en ami.

...

Voilà donc l'histoire des trois frères Peverell  
L'un était plus sage que ses deux autres frères  
Ils me prirent une baguette, une cape et une pierre  
Et je salue d'Ignotus son humilité  
Qui m'appela de plein gré après maintes années  
Mais j'avais pris de moi-même les aînés.

* * *

Bonjour, petite musique que j'ai trouvé sur Youtube et que j'ai retranscrite dans _Espérance et Renaissance_. Je vous conseille, pour les amoureux et les fans d'Harry Potter, d'aller écouter les Musique de **ButterBeer Experience** et les **Ministry of Magic**, elles sont géniales.

Bisous et à Bientôt.

Memepotter952504


	3. Je te cherche

Bonjour, bonjour,

J'ai une idée que je ne suis pas sûre de développer mais elle a fait naître ceci dans mon esprit. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'en ferais plus qu'une simple idée. En gros, ce serait un cross-over entre Frozen et Harry Potter. Mais surtout ce qui se passerait des siècles et des siècles après Frozen 2. Elle est un esprit et par conséquent immortel. Je l'ai associée à l'esprit de Magia dans ce contexte. A voir si je développe.

C'est une recomposition d'une musique de Disney. Oui, j'avoue, je viens de regarder Frozen 2. Mais il est tellement beau cet animé.

J'ai pris la version instrumental de Je te cherche.

Bonne lecture/écoute

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Je te cherche**

_Dans cette maison familiale_

_Où j'ai été guidée_

_Un meurtre immoral_

_Fait sur un enfant au coeur doré  
_

_..._

_Je sais tu es là_

_Toi mémoire de l'eau_

_Vas-y montre moi qui est ce précieux cadeau_

_S'il te plait, dis-moi sur ses parents_

_Leurs noms, leurs familles_

_Pour que j'honore ce que j'ai promis_

_..._

_Je te cherche_

_Pour toi j'irai partout_

_Je te cherche_

_Montre moi_

_La voie que je dois suivre pour le retrouver_

_..._

_Je te cherche_

_Dis-moi tout sur Harry_

_..._

_Aaaaah aaaaaaah_

...

_Une belle famille pleine d'amour_

_Harry tu étais aimé_

_Un foyer détruit pour toujours_

_J'en ai moi-même le coeur blessé_

_..._

_J'étais toute immatérielle_

_Mais aujourd'hui cela change_

_Je vais protéger ce petit être_

_Je serai présente._

_..._

_Je te cherche, toi mon petit trésor _

_Me voilà, je suis en route. _

_Je t'élèverai et te protégerai_

_Oh Harry_

...

_Je te cherche_

_Je vais te retrouver_

_..._

_Viens jusqu'à moi, mon petit trésor_

_Tends moi les bras, je te serrerai fort_

_Oh viens jusqu'à moi, mon petit trésor_

_Tends moi les bras, je te serrerai fort_

_..._

_Je te cherche_

_A travers la terre et la mer_

_Je te cherche, moi l'Esprit du gel_

_Je te retrouverai, Harry, et je t'apprendrai tout_

_..._

_Je te cherche ..._


	4. Tuée par Pumba ! (Minecraft inspiration)

Chers lecteurs,

Sachez qu'avant d'être une fanfictionneuse et écrivaine dernièrement, j'étais … une geek. Voilà quelle était ma vie. Etude et jeux vidéos. Mon préféré est Minecraft. Avec le confinement, je suis retourné dessus pour un moment et j'ai découvert les nouveautés de la 1.16. Et il m'est arrivé quelque chose de fou !

Mais laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire à ma façon, dans le thème de ce recueil, à savoir la musique.

Le délire est sur le rythme de _Le _l_ion est mort ce soir_. Maintenant, je ne respecte probablement pas le temps de la mélodie….

Normalement mon profil est Memepotter partout, mais difficile à caser un tel pseudo là-dedans sans tout foirer, alors je le modifie en Mémé.

Bonne lecture et riez bien de mon malheur sur Minecraft, j'en ai moi-même ri pendant des heures tellement j'en pouvais plus.

Portez-vous bien en cette période de confinement,

Memepotter.

* * *

**Tuée par Pumba ! **

Dans la forêt, montagneuse forêt,

Mémé est apparue.

Moutons et vaches courent au loin,

Ils fuient Mémé à vue.

…

Couper du bois, miner de la pierre

Une maison à construire.

De la bouffe et des ressources

Mémé rassemble tout

…

Quelque part, en balade,

Mémé trouve un village

Quelques amis et quelques échanges

Mémé n'est plus seule.

…

Dans le marais, terrible marais,

Vivait une sorcière.

Mémé brandit son arc enchanté

Et la sorcière a terrassé

…

Des gros livres et des grimoires

Mémé a consulté

Pour survivre à l'apocalypse

D'autres ressources elle a besoin.

…

Dans le nether, effrayant nether,

Mémé s'est baladé

Du quartz et des verrues

Mémé a récolté

…

Des piglins et des pigmen

Mémé a rencontré

Après une bataille contre un ghast

Mémé s'est fait tuer

…

Par miracle, dans son lit,

Mémé s'est réveillée

Une vieille armure et une épée

Elle a récupéré

…

Dans le nether, dangereux nether,

Mémé elle retourne

Pour découvrir une chose bien étrange

La cause de son décès.

…

Il se trouve que dans le nether

Parmi tous les mobs hostiles,

Il y en existe un, mignon tout plein

Mémé n'y a pas pensé.

…

C'est ainsi que dans le nether

Mémé est décédée

Une fois encore par le même mob

Un stupide phacochère

…

N'en pouvant plus, honteuse d'elle-même

Mémé va se venger

Et dans sa base, en sécurité,

Un phacochère elle a ramené

…

Dans sa montagne belle montagne,

Mémé s'est installée,

Elle observe vraiment très fière

Toutes ses constructions

…

Mémé passe devant ses pâturages

Et vient dire bonjour

À son petit dangereux phacochère

Qu'elle avait baptisé Pumba.

* * *

Et voilà. Je pourrais encore durer longtemps sur ce rythme vu tout ce qu'il y a moyen de faire dans minecraft, mais vous l'aurez compris. Mon délire est que je me suis fait terrasser par un foutu phacochère, plusieurs fois, alors que j'écoutais justement des musiques de disney. Le hasard a fait que j'écoutais à ce moment précisément _Hakuna Matata _! J'en pouvais juste plus.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus autant que j'ai ri de ma mésaventure sur Minecraft !

Plein de bisous.


End file.
